There's A Place For Us
by Nikki-Chaos
Summary: Myths, Secrets and Destiny. Not your typical script for a love story but nothing about Nicole Uley and Paul Lahote was typical. Follow them as they learn to deal with all three and find a love that is stronger then even of them predicted (Summary Sucks but give it a chance)...Rated M for language and Lemons in later chapters


**DISCLAIMER - **I don't own any of the recognizable places, locations or anything like that. I'm only playing with them to produce my own outcome.

* * *

><p>We can be the kings and queens of anything if we believe.<br>It's written in the stars that shine above  
>A world where you and I belong<br>Where faith and love will keep us strong  
>Exactly who we are is just enough<br>There's a place for us, there's a place for us.

**Myths.**

The one word that both enthralls and ensnares. It spins a tiny silken web that wraps itself around your morals, your beliefs, disbelief's and in some cases even your life. From the word Myths, superstitions are born, mistrust seeps into the underlining of your heart causing doubts.

As children we are sucked into the world of myths thanks to our parents and the typical Santa Claus, Tooth Fairy, hell even the Easter bunny ruses. We all fall for it hook, line and sinker not realizing that its our parents way of making us behave, giving us false hope just so we'll play by there rules. Of course we soon grow out of it and swear to ourselves deep in our heart that we wont fall for the same ruses again but we do, over and over again.

As we grow up the myths change, we become enthralled by the more adult version - vampires and werewolves, UFO's, anything unexplained ensnares us again pulling us once more into the web of myths. We soak up every little drop, always searching for the next big thing, the next story, the next movie to fuel our myth love. Yeah we may tell ourselves that we don't believe in all of it but there we are soaking it all in like a wet sponge.

And of course we all fall into the one biggest myth that hits us all, the myth of becoming like our parents. We all do it because we do to our children exactly what our parents did to us, we lie about Santa Claus and the things that go bump in the night to get our children to behave.

My childhood was different, yes i was brought up on all the myths of Santa Claus and the other childish things but i was also brought up on the myths of vampires, wolves and all the lovely things that go bump in the night. I was Quileute and grew up in La Push, a small reservation in Washington, the nearest town being Forks which was brimming with pale faces as our council members liked to call them.

We were a normal town, we kept ourselves to ourselves and everybody knew everybody. The only downside was the stories the old men used to tell at the bonfires, either to impress someone or as a way to make the kids believe in their responsibilities. To me it was just a farce to make us seem important when in reality we were nothing more then a small town.

I hated the myths, well the old men of the tribe called them legends, i didn't care i just down right hated them. My mother was the same, the two of us shared looks when the men went on about it but my dad and my Uncle Sam my dads younger, very younger brother, they were hooked and sat there listening with rapt attention, nothing else filtering into their brains but the legends.

The myths became the main backbone of my life up until we left La Push when i was thirteen, my mother had died from cancer and my dad couldn't live in the house with her ghost anymore so he uprooted me and my brother and moved us to a small town near the Makah reservation. But try as I might i couldn't escape the myths. And neither could the next generation it would seem.

I drag a deep breath into my lungs as i lean against the wooden doorway of my nephews room, watching the three year old sit atop of his bed his attention glued to his grandfather as he tells Luca the stories of the Quileute people. His eyes as alight as i remember the other children's being as they heard the stories for the first time, his mind absorbing every word and filing it away for later.

My dad had waited until Luca was three to tell him the stories, but i could tell he had hated every single bit of it. Ever since the day Cole brought him home three years ago, Luca's mother dumping him in Cole's arms and never looking back, my dad had wanted to tell him the stories, had wanted to share with Luca something that had been shared with both me and Cole.

I push my lean body off the doorway and turn on my heel before making my way down the corridor silently and out the front door, making sure to be careful as to not break the spell in the other room. As the door shuts quietly behind me i draw in a deep gush of cool air letting it out heavily. My dark brown eyes survey the outside of the house, the late evening sundown casting everything in a soft glow. My eyes cut to the moving truck parked in the driveway and i sigh softly as i think on tomorrow.

We were moving back to La Push, after five years away my dad had grown home sick. He missed his brother, his old life, hell he even missed the crazy old men he had grown up with and wanted to go home. So me and Cole being the loving children we were, uprooted our lives and changed all of our plans to move back with him. We did it begrudgingly but he's our father at the end of the day and we'd probably miss him like hell anyway.

I walk over to the porch swing and sit down in it gently, pushing off with my toes to make it swing just a little. My thoughts drifting over everything that's happened and how when we go home, none of us are the same people we were when we left. Yeah we've grown up, Cole is a dad, but it goes deeper then that. Much deeper.

"Hey Noo"

My head snaps up and i look over to see my friend Kota walking down the driveway towards me, i nod at him as he comes to sit on the swing next to me. Neither of us talk as we just sit in silence, Kota's the first to break it.

"I cant believe you go home tomorrow" he sighs wistfully

"Tell me about it" i murmur glancing at him briefly

Kota was like the rest of us Native American's, russet skin, dark eyes, dark hair. But what made him different was his face was much softer then most, he was never serious and he hated long silences. He'd been one of the first people i made friends with after moving, so leaving him after five years was going to be hard. But at least i knew i was going to see him again, I HAD to see him again.

I voice the same thought to Kota and he nods. "True"

"It just sucks it wont be everyday"

"Huh i'm going to love the peace from yours and Cole's jibing"

"You love it really" i chuckle

"A little" he smirks looking at me, his eyes portraying the things he wouldn't say.

I nod agreeing to those unspoken words before turning my head as the door opens softly, my dad sticking his head out.

"Nikki we need to finish packing"

"Ok"

I stand up and Kota does the same before pulling me into a gentle hug before loping off, no more words spoken. I watch him leave before turning to follow my dad into the house. He heads straight to the kitchen and follow, the two of us returning to our previous jobs of packing the kitchen away.

I silently watch my dad as he puts each piece of cutlery away and smile gently as i see the happiness coat his old weather worn face. I didn't look like my dad, all i shared was the native side, he was tall and had one of those voices that when he spoke you just listened. You were almost compelled to listen to the words that were coming out of his mouth.

"When's Cole back" I ask putting some of the crockery away

"After his shift"

I nod and neither of us speak again, words not needing as we both understand the words spoken. We finish off the kitchen and move around the rest of the house, the hours burning away as we put the last five years of our lives away in a box. Around midnight Cole comes home and helps us, the three of us getting it all finished before we all crawl into our beds.

Before i know it Luca is jumping on my bed in the only way and over excited three year old can, I sigh and smile at my nephew before shooing him from the room so i can get a quick shower and dressed which i fly through knowing he'd just come running back into the room to find me. I grab a hair tie as im leaving the room and begin braiding my hair as i head towards the living room. I take note that all the boxes are out of the room and with quick recollection i remember that the ones in my room are missing too.

"When did you guys get up?" i ask my brother as he comes in for new boxes

"A few hours ago" he shrugs "Dad wants to leave earlier"

I nod and let my damp braid fall to my back as i begin helping my brother move the boxes out to the moving truck. We finish it quickly seeing as there wasn't many left and as he gets Luca strapped into his car seat i do the quick run through the house making sure nothing is left that we'd might need. When i see there isn't, i close the door and look back on the house before walking over to Cole's truck climbing up into the passenger seat, my dad climbing into the moving truck.

"Ready to go home" Cole asks as he pulls out behind dad

"No" i sigh "nothings the same anymore"

"No" he agrees "I wonder how much Uncle Sam has changed"

"Yeah me too" i sigh wistfully before the conversation drifts off, both of us lost in our thoughts and the only sounds being made is from Luca in the back seat.

* * *

><p><strong>END NOTE<strong> - So a new twilight story, i decided to go back to what i sort of know writing about. and thats Paul Lahote.

Anyway review and let me know what you think guys, it would be much much appreciated.

Nikki

x


End file.
